This invention relates to a system and a method for providing a service using the result of identifying a user by measuring the physical and behavioral features of the user.
The conventional techniques of a system for identifying a user by measuring the features of the user include JP-A-2002-351843 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1). Document 1 relates to the construction of a user authentication system using the biometrics information and contains the description about the storage and operation of a template. According to Document 1, in order to reduce the operation cost for storing the template, etc., the template generated based on the biometrics information input from the user is synthesized with the template stored in advance to re-register a template. More specifically, a part of the template of the biometrics information is held at the time of registration, and at the time of re-registration, the particular part of the template is synthesized with the biometrics information input at the time of re-registration thereby to generate “a complete” template. This configuration holds only a part of the biometrics information in the system and can improve the security while at the same time reducing the psychological resistance (against the storage of the private information) of the user.